Sakura
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Justo el día de su matrimonio, Sakura comienza a pensar en los momentos que ha vivido con su amigo Sasuke Uchiha... cosas que le hacen preguntar justo al momento de su boda si "esa vida" es lo que realmente quiere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lily:** Hola chicos, un placer verlos de nuevo en esta nueva historia, como bien me conocerán de mi otra historia: "¿Cómo conquistar un Uchiha?", algunos ya sabrán que comenté en esta que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que bien fue escogida por todos, pero como me está costando algo de trabajo y quisiera tenerla bastante adelantada antes de comenzar a publicarla, por tal motivo nace esta historia. _

_**"Sakura"** (¡que nombre tan profundo! xD) es una historia que tenía mi mente rondando desde hace algún tiempo, pero que, como tiene una trama tan sencilla he decidido hacerla a modo de relatos cortos, estos relatos van a iniciar desde el día en que Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron hasta el momento en como llegaron a esta situación que es el primer capítulo, por ello digo que esto solo va a servir como algún entretenimiento mientras subo mi otra historia. Puede que les guste, puede que no, ya que mi forma de escribir aquí y en mi otra historia creo que ha cambiado un poco, a algunos les parecerá tedioso, no sé, a mi parecer siempre el primer capítulo es tedioso, los otros tienen algo más de humor a decir verdad... solo quiero que tomen en cuenta que esta historia es más que todo una forma para hacerles saber que no me he perdido del fanfiction y que voy a continuar escribiendo historias "SasuSaku" No sé cuantos capítulos pueda tener este, solo sé que cada capítulo tendrá cuanto mucho, no un máximo de 1000 palabras, eso lo veremos a medida que avance la historia y como esté mi imaginación, así que sin más que decir solo digo: ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

**"SAKURA"**

**

* * *

**

**I**

Las inmensas puertas se abrieron frente a ella dándole una clara invitación para que siguiera su camino, mientras que de inmediato el amplio lugar ante sus ojos se llenaba de la intensa luz del sol. Los bancos recibieron la iluminación, y los adornos a sus extremos desprendieron destellos plateados, aún no podía ver por completo la parte interna del lugar así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos: apretar el brazo del hombre del cual estaba colgada elegantemente del brazo, y justo cuando escuchó el sonido de la marcha nupcial supo que era la señal que le indicaba que era el momento para comenzar y agradeció el hecho de que el hombre a su lado iniciara a caminar y que le lograra sacar de su entumecimiento.

Al comenzar a adentrarse en la iglesia con suaves pasos pudo percibir la cantidad de rostros conocidos y sin conocer que habían en el lugar con idénticas sonrisas, mientras las mujeres lanzaban casi imperceptibles suspiros, tal vez encantadas con el amplio vestido blanco que llevaba, y es que a ella de igual forma le había encantado cuando lo vio por primera vez y no pudo evitar pensar que era el vestido "ideal" para cualquier novia, aunque una vez más se preguntó el por qué era necesario llevar aquel velo, era lo único que le molestaba de todo el atuendo, pero consciente de que no era el momento de estarse preocupando por algo tan irrelevante, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el altar y en las dos hermosas sillas decoradas que estaban al frente de este, y viendo ligeramente la decoración tuvo que admitir que Tenten sí se había esmerado en él.

Volvió un poco su mirada y se fijó en el hombre que llamaba más su atención, un rubio de agradables ojos y esplendida sonrisa parecía estar brillando de felicidad, aunque debía admitir que Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido tan vivaz, de seguro como todas aquellas personas, estaba feliz con el matrimonio y con ser el padrino de la boda, ocupando el lugar que le tendría que haber correspondido a la persona que ella había escogido, pero que lo había rechazado, y ella no pudo más que sentir un hueco en su estómago al recordarle, y aquel hueco se hizo aún más grande al ver a la persona que se encontraba justo al frente de ella esperándole, con un atuendo negro impecable, al igual que toda su perfecta apariencia.

A pesar de que la imagen del hombre era totalmente atrayente, sin embargo, al fijar sus ojos verdes en los ajenos y saberse totalmente el centro de atención del hombre que claramente le esperaba, tuvo que apartar su vista casi al momento, ya que por un traicionero y fugaz momento había visto a otra persona, y eso le había hecho sentir avergonzada, temerosa de que "él" hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Mentalmente culpó al estúpido velo, tal vez este hacía que sus ojos se confundieran y viera imágenes donde no lo había, o tal vez… tal vez solo fuera obra de su caprichosa mente que no había dejado de pensar todo aquel tiempo en su mejor amigo. Aquel que estaba seguro era el único que había faltado a aquella boda.

-Estás preciosa – susurró una voz casi imperceptiblemente para que solamente ella fuese capaz de oírle, justo al momento en que su padre le había dejado en brazos del otro hombre, haciendo gala del tan conocido acto ceremonial de la entrega de su hija a lo que sería ahora su "nueva" familia… al que sería su esposo.

Ella no dijo nada, no podría decirlo aunque quisiera, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta, estaba más ocupada tratando de convencerse de que aquello era lo correcto, que estaba bien que se uniera al hombre que le "amaba" y al que ella de igual forma "amaba"… era lo correcto.

-Queridos hermanos… estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de dos jóvenes enamorados, el comienzo de… - la voz del sacerdote se hizo totalmente lejana a sus oídos, como si estuviese hablando a través de alguna radio mal sintonizada, en el cual las palabras no podían entenderse con facilidad y el ligero apretón de manos que sintió por parte de su futuro esposo le hizo levantar su vista hacia él, encontrándose con su rostro pálido pero atractivo, su cabello azabache bien peinado pero con el ligero cabello cayendo casualmente sobre su frente, una sonrisa sincera la cual siempre había sido dirigida para ella y unos ojos negros llenos de amor, el amor que le había profesado y que aún hacía todo lo posible para que ella también le amara de la misma forma. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, pero ya había estado mucho tiempo con él como para no saber reconocer esas distintas facetas, trató de dirigirle una sonrisa tranquila mientras regresaba a la realidad de la situación, eso era lo que ella había decidido y debía hacerle frente ante todo… - Uniremos a dos almas en una sola, a la familia Uchiha y Haruno… - aunque a veces, ocurría algo que no podía siquiera evitar preguntarse, a pesar que lo retenía dentro de sí, y eso era… pensar si tal vez no se estaría casando con el Uchiha equivocado – …Hoy vamos a celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Uchiha Sai y Haruno Sakura.

Después de todo, muchos habían pensando que ella terminaría casada con su mejor de amigo de la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke… y debía admitir que por un tiempo ella había pensado igual, pero… Sasuke había desaparecido, desde hace cuatro meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de su paradero, exactamente el mismo día del anuncio de la boda de su mejor amiga Sakura con su primo Sai.

Y mientras transcurría la ceremonia, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar algunos momentos de su vida con Sasuke. Admitiendo que esa sería la última vez, la última vez que pensaría en él antes de dedicarse por completo al que sería su esposo… Sai.

* * *

_Lily: Vi en mi hoja de Word que este capítulo tiene justo mil palabras... ¡que emoción! jeje. Pues... en el próximo si se comienza con lo bueno... la interacción Sakura-Sasuke, el momento en el que se conocieron... ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

_Inner Lily: (Bostezando) a mi parecer aburridoo... espero que el próximo sea mejor... ¡Ouch!, vale vale... me Pego...! ¡está bien, esta bien! me cayo... (dice con una gotaza mientras murmura: "Salvaje")... ¡En el proximo cap yo le metí algo de humor! ¡Así que... no se lo pierdan! jeje. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen el retraso... sorry... ya saben que les dije que los cap iban a ser menores de 1000 palabras... así que aquí esta. Luego les dejo otro para compensar.

II

**¿Quieres ser mi amiga?**

Y ese había sido las primeras palabra que le hubo dicho…

Sakura tenía un brillante cabello rosa que rosaba sus hombros y que le gustaba mucho.

Sakura tenía unos muy vivaces ojos verdes que encantaba a todo aquel que los mirase.

Sakura tan solo tenía cuatro años cuando le vio por primera vez en su vida.

Con una agradable sonrisa se había plantado al frente de la personita que había visto desde lejos, era una niña, de cabello negro brillante y ojos grandes y negros también, a Sakura le habían dicho muchas veces que era bonita, y ella también pensó que esa niña que vestía una camisa azul y unos pantaloncillos blancos también lo era.

Desde el primer momento que llegó al parque de la mano de un adulto le llamó la atención, principalmente porque no se acercó a jugar con ella y sus amiguitos en ningún momento, sino que se alejó del grupo, se sentó bajo un árbol y abrió un libro para colocarlo en sus piernas. A Sakura le habían enseñado que había personas buenas o malas, y pensó que una niña de su edad no sería una persona mala, así que, con su gran sonrisa se acercó trotando a donde estaba la que sería su futura mejor amiga como le había declarado en la mente y al llegar al frente de ella se inclinó un poco y extendió su mano tiernamente segura que la otra persona la tomaría.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Y la niña al frente de ella se le quedó mirando con el seño fruncido. Miró su mano, tomó sus cosas y se sacudió los pantaloncillos…

-Aléjate de mí niña fea.

Y sin decir más se alejó luciendo una cara algo graciosa, como si estuviese molesta.

Sakura parpadeó notablemente confundida.

¡¿Le había dicho fea?

La pelirrosa infló sus mofletes y se dio media vuelta como si estuviese ofendida.

Se equivocó. Si podía haber niñas de su edad que fueran malas.

Se regresó con paso decidido hasta donde estaba su mamá quién le observó con curiosidad.

-¿Quién era tu nuevo amigo Sakura? – preguntó la mayor mirándole por encima del libro que estaba viendo. La niña hizo un mohín con su boca.

-No, ella no es mi amiga… ella es mala – dijo la chica como si estuviese disgustada.

Su madre pareció no entender sus palabras y dejó su libro a un lado para luego agacharse un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que es "mala" Sakurita – preguntó su madre cariñosamente. La niña de inmediato se explicó.

-¡Yo… yo solo le pregunté si quería ser mi amiga y ella me dijo que era fea! ¡Es mala! – contestó con sus ojos acuosos.

Su madre pareció divertida ante lo dicho y se rió. El puchero de Sakura se hizo más pronunciado.

-Nena… ¿Te gustaría que te dijeran "niño" en lugar de "niña"?

La niña parpadeó confundida.

-No – contestó ante la pregunta de su madre.

-¿Y te molestaría que te dijeran "niño"?

-Uhmuhm – negó.

-Pues… esa persona a la que tu le preguntaste si "quería ser tu amiga", era un niño – la pelirrosa le miró sin comprender ¿Era un niño? – Así que… tal vez solo se molestó por eso. No creo que en verdad piense que eres fea.

Y Sakura entonces volvió a parpadear, al parecer ya había entendido. Y observando por encima de su hombro al que ahora ya sabía que era: "Niño" que estaba al otro lado del parque, sonrió.

Ya no sería su nueva mejor amiga…

Ahora sería su nuevo mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2.

**¡Eres un niño malo!**

Y aunque había sido una niña cuando lo pensó. No fue la última vez que lo hizo.

* * *

Sakura era una niña que sabía lo que quería, y por eso podría considerarse algo caprichosa (aunque no conociese el significado de esa palabra) pero lo que si sabía, era que quería que ese niño, fuese su mejor amigo. Así que, cuando le vio llegar aquella mañana del Domingo no pudo más que apresurarse a donde estaba su mamá y preguntarle si podía ir a jugar con él.

-Bien, pero le tienes que preguntar si quiere jugar contigo Sakurita – le dijo su madre con cariño bajando el libro que estaba leyendo – y además, recuerda pedirle disculpa por haberle confundido con una niña.

Los grandes ojos verdes brillaron de alegría y asintió con rapidez. Para luego darse media vuelta e ir a donde estaba el niño pequeño.

Se había sentado de nuevo bajo el mismo árbol, con el mismo libro, y parecía igual de concentrado que el día anterior. Pero eso no le importó. La niña sonrió enormemente antes de tomar aire y hablar con voz infantil.

-¡Hola! Me disculpo por que ayer te dije niña fue una equivo… equivoción (*) – dijo no muy segura la palabra pero no se detuvo en su monólogo – quiero que seas mi amigo – Y segura que el chico no se negaría enseguida continuó - ¿Jugamos a la pelota? ¡Mi mamá me compro esta y es nueva! – levantó la pelota brillante con estrellas de varios colores que llevaba en la mano como si con esto pudiese sonsacar al otro.

Sin embargo el niño si le observó por unos momentos, la miró a ella con una pequeña mueca, miró la pelota con indiferencia y regresó de nuevo su vista al libro.

-No quiero.

Sakura parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres jugar pelota? Bueno… podríamos jugar a las escondidas y…

-No quiero – volvió a repetir testarudo – no quiero ser tu amigo, ni quiero jugar contigo, eres fea y fastidiosa.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la niña pudiese asimilar las palabras y comprender que el niño no quería ser su amiga y que le estaba diciendo cosas feas.

-Pues… pues… ¡Tú eres un niño malo! – Le reclamó con los ojos húmedos - ¡Y yo no soy fea! ¡Mi mamá me dijo que eso es mentira! ¡Los mayores me dicen que soy linda!

-Los mayores te mienten.

-¡No es verdad! – Ahora sí que estaba con las lagrimas al borde y las mejillas sonrosadas -¡Eres malo! ¡Y dices mentiras! ¡No me agradas!

-Tú eres fea, fastidiosa y no me gusta el color rosado… ¡Ah!

Y eso fue suficiente, la niña enojada y lastimada por partes iguales le arrojó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y el niño a duras penas había tenido tiempo de medio taparse el rostro con las manos.

La niña corrió en dirección a su mamá y lloró sonoramente mientras la mayor la consolaba.

No salió de tras de su mamá para jugar más, y aún estaba hipando cuando un muchacho de unos doce años se acercó a ellos con la pelota ajena de estrellas multicolores. Era muy parecido al niño, cabello negro, piel pálida, y muy guapo, debía ser el hermano mayor o algo así. La mamá le instó a irse a jugar con los otros niños, y Sakura se fue sumisa a los columpios, mientras miraba con cautela al niño quién ya no estaba sentado bajo el solitario árbol, sino que se había ido a uno de los bancos a continuar con su lectura.

Inmediatamente dijo que ese niño era como el niño cuervo del cuento que le contaba su tía Anko, El niño cuervo, era un niño de piel blanca y cabello azabache, que era muy malo con los demás y por eso un día vino el monstruo del closet (Que era muy parecido a un cuervo) que come niños malos y se lo comió (**), de seguro que él estaba a punto de ser devorado por el monstruo, y aunque se sintió algo lastimada aun, no pudo evitar sentir más lástima con el pequeño niño.

Minutos después su mami se acercó a ella con rostro serio y le explico lo ocurrido:

-El que trajo la pelota es el hermano mayor del pequeño y me pidió que perdonaras el mal comportamiento Sakurita – le explicó con cautela mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza – dice que el pequeño se comporta así desde que sus padres tuvieron que marcharse al cielo hace unos meses. Y que solo está triste por eso.

La niña que había mirado con incredulidad abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¡Sus padres se habían ido al cielo!

Sakura sabía perfectamente que significaba "ir al cielo", su abuelito se había ido al cielo hace tiempo y aún lo extrañaba. Debía ser terrible no volver a ver a sus padres. Y entonces… miró al niño con cautela y vio como el hermano parecía ayudarle en algunas cosas en la lectura.

-Podrías intentar a hablar con él el próximo sábado Sakurita.

Y la niña asintió ahora más animada.

Solo esperaba que el niño cuervo no fuese devorado en esa semana. ¡Ella le enseñaría a ser un niño bueno!

(*) "Equivo… equivoción…" Obviamente lo que quiso decir fue "equivocación". Jeje. Pero me imagino que si es una niña, se le olvidan algunas palabras, y seguramente trató de sonar como su mamá. J

(**) Me imaginé que si alguien sería capaz de decirle eso a una niña, esa sería Anko. xD y tal vez Sakura está hablando de los cuentos que le echa la mujer cuando está a su cuidados, ya que imaginamos que se lo cuenta a los niños para que se porten bien y no ser llevado por el monstruo cuervo y convertirse en un niño cuervo. xD

_Lily: Si, no se preocupen, aún sigo aquí con las historias Sasuke-Sakura. u.u tengo historias por las que ponerme al día, y quiero decirles que pronto saldrá la historia que os prometí en: ¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha?" Gracias a los que aún hoy siguen leyendo Mis otras historias y esta... _

_Inner: Si es que hay alguien por aquí. xD _

_Lily: Seee... y voy a volver con estas publicaciones, la verdad es que me enfoqué en otras categorías. :( espero puedan perdonarme, pero ya estoy de regreso. :) _

_¡Se cuidan!_


End file.
